Police vehicles, such as police pursuit vehicles (PPVs), are often used to transport prisoners. In PPVs, the prisoner typically sits in the back seat, and a partition between the back seat and the front seats prevents the prisoner from reaching officers in the front seats. The partition traditionally has a metal framework with a window in the upper region and a set of metal panels within the metal framework in the lower region. The panels and frame are heavy, made from multiple pieces, and have a tendency to rattle. The partition often properly fits in only one vehicle model because different vehicle models usually have different interior shapes, dimensions, and components.